Level 19 rogue twinking guide
So you want to make a level 19 rogue twink? Well, it's not going to be easy and it's not going to be fun (until it's done that is), and it is most certainly not going to be cheap. First things first; selecting your race. For Horde your choices are Orcs, Trolls, Forsaken, and Blood Elves. For the Alliance you have the choice of Gnomes, Night Elves, Dwarves, and Humans. Choose carefully because you will be spending A LOT of time and money on this character. You may want to consider the racials or the starting stats, or like me, just pick on looks alone. You can find all the racial skills and starting attributes on the race page of your choice. = Equipment Recommendations = *Head ** (BoP); Bonus Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. ** *Neck ** or ; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. *Shoulder ** (BoP); Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns. ** (BoP); Dropped by Rethilgore in Shadowfang Keep. ** (BoA); Sold by and in Wintergrasp. Cost: *Back ** (BoE); World Drop ** (BoP); Dropped by Skum in the Wailing Caverns. *Chest ** (BoP); Dropped by Edwin VanCleef in the Deadmines ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from The Defias Brotherhood. *Wrists ** (BoE); World Drop. ** of Stamina (BoE); World Drop. ** of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop. *Hands ** (BoE); Dropped by Druid of the Fang in Wailing Caverns . ** of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop. *Waist ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Quest reward from Deviate Eradication). ** (BoP); Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns. ** (BoE); Dropped by Captain Greenskin in Deadmines. *Legs ** ; Dropped by Lord Cobrahn in Wailing Caverns. ** or of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop ** or of Agility (BoE); World Drop ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Trainer) *Feet ** (BoE); World Drop. ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Serpentis in Wailing Caverns. *Finger ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from An Audience with the King. ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from Arugal Must Die. ** of Eluding (BoE) World Drop *Finger ** or ; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. ** of Eluding (BoE) World Drop *Trinket ** or (BoA); Sold by and in Wintergrasp. Cost: ** or ; PvP Honor System reward. ** (BoA); Sold by and in Dalaran. Cost: *Trinket ** ; Quest reward from Arena Grandmaster ** ; Engineering schematic (Vendor). ** ; Gnomes only. *Main Hand ** (BoE); Random drop in Shadowfang Keep. ** (BoE); Random drop in Shadowfang Keep. *Off-Hand ** (BoE); Random drop in Shadowfang Keep. ** (BoP); Dropped by Mr. Smite in The Deadmines ** (BoP); Dropped by Edwin VanCleef in the Deadmines. ** or (BoP); PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. *Ranged ** (BoP); Quest reward from Blood Watch. ** (BoE); Buy from Vendor Eralan in Tranquillien. ** (BoE) craft with blacksmithing. ** (BoA); Sold by and in Dalaran. Cost: Enchant Recommendations *Head As of patch 3.1.0 Head Enchants have a level requirement of 50 *Shoulder As of patch 3.1.0 Shoulder Enchants have a level requirement depending on enchant and no known shoulder enchants currently are low enough level. *Back ** ** *Note: Twink rogues do not stealth frequently, so lesser agility is preferred, but this is better than Shadow Resist. ** As of patch 3.0.2 you can't get 12 dodge chance on cloak as it now requires a level 35 or higher item. *Chest ** *Bracers ** *Hands ** *Legs ** **For Bind on Equip legs you can use As of patch 3.1.0 it is no longer possible to get cleft or cobra leg enchants, as they require at least level 60. *Feet ** *Weapon main hand ** ** ** ** (Great for ambush/backstab spec rogues.) *Weapon off-hand ** ** ** Glyphs Major Glyphs * * Minor Glyphs *There aren't any minor glyphs that can really help a twink but here is a list of all the ones that are usable at level 19 so that you can choose for your self. * * * Talent Builds Untested WotLK talent builds *Stealthy **5/5 Dual Wield Specialization **3/3 Master of Deception **2/3 Deflection or one i like is **2/5 Dual Wield Specailization **3/3 Master of Deception **2/2 Opportunity **3/3 Camouflage *Assassin **2/3 Improved Eviscerate **5/5 Malice **3/3 Ruthlessness These builds were written prior to Patch 3.0.2 and have not been updated for new talents. *Duel 1 **3/3 Improved Gouge **2/2 Improved Sinister Strike **5/5 Lighting Reflexes *Duel 2 **3/3 Improved Gouge **5/5 Master of Deception **2/2 Dirty Tricks *Arena/WSG 1 **3/3 Improved Gouge **2/2 Improved Sinister Strike **5/5 Precision *Arena/WSG 2 **3/5 Lightning Reflexes **2/2 Improved Sinister Strike **5/5 Precision *Dagger 1 **5/5 Malice **5/5 Opportunity *Dagger 2 **5/5 Malice **3/3 Puncturing Wounds **2/5 Opportunity *Dagger 3 **2/2 Remorseless Attacks **5/5 Malice **3/5 Opportunity Extras Dynamite *Can be used with rogues with no stealth attacks (Sword Rogues) or to attack multiple targets. *For non-engineers use Bombs *Used to stop flag runners or if you are stunned, and need to stun other player. (can be used with 225 FA, but you need a friend/main to create it) *Used for healing in middle of a series of fights, or quick healing. *Good for healing in the middle of multiple mobs. * Used to remove Polymorph effects from a friendly player. Good for twinks in need. *Used for running the flag, or to fight the "slowing classes". Use sparingly can cost up to 10g a stack. *Made by lvl 140 blacksmiths. When applied to your weapon they add +4 damage for 60 min (alternate stones for maces and blunt weapons). *Incapacitates target for 30 sec. Buffs Potions and elixirs * * * or *This adds an extra 15 stamina which stacks with food buffs. =Addons= Item Rack or ClosetGnome *Closet addons let you switch weapons/armor with key binds or through menus. AutoBar *This addon will automatically fill a movable action bar with all consumables in your inventory, including engineering explosives, health potions, food, bandages, etc.. EnergyWatch *Gives info about energy bar and when it will tick. StunWatch *Gives info in stuns on you, and your stuns on enemies. Other Making a good twink is going to be expensive; and that's a fact. If you get the proper equips and enchants, it's gonna cost up to several thousand Gold. Saying that, it will be a great way to have fun when completed. G'luck Races Popular Alliance choices are Night Elf, for the extra agility, and Human, for Every Man for Himself. Gnomes are also rather popular and dwarves make appearances here and there. Popular Horde choices include Blood Elf and Undead. Every race has it's advantages and disadvantages, and your choice should be based largely on your play style. Alliance Human - The ability to detect stealth more adeptly than the other races is a bonus to survivability against other rogues. Every Man for Himself effectively allows you to have three trinkets, as it acts as an Insignia of the Alliance and shares the cooldown, too. Dwarf - A survivability race, with more stamina and Stoneform, which will remove bleeds, poisons, and diseases and increase your armor slightly. Night Elf - A very popular choice, Night Elves have the ability to Shadowmeld, which is similar to the Vanish ability. In addition, they have the most agility of any Alliance Race. Gnome - The bonus to engineering for a gnome allows you to create higher-level Engineering items than the other races, however, you don't need to take up engineering in the first place. Escape Artist is a very nice racial ability that will remove all roots and snares (But NOT stuns!). Horde Orc - A high-stamina race with some nice racials. Blood Fury is nice for increasing your attack power and can give you the extra boost you need to take down other players. Hardiness will also reduce the duration of stun effects. Forsaken - A very popular Horde race. Shadow Resistance will decrease the chance shadow spells hit you. Will of the Forsaken will remove charm, fear, and sleep effects on you, making for a potent combination versus Warlocks alongside Shadow Resistance. Cannibalize is a nice way to restore health without sitting down to eat, using a potion, putting stress on a healer, or running to a Rejuvenation powerup. Troll - Many racials that benefit rogues. Berserking is a useful ability that will increase attack speed by amounts that vary depending on how badly injured the troll is. The highest possible bonus from Berserking is 30%. However, Berserking will cost you some Energy. Da Voodoo Shuffle is a new racial ability that decreases the duration of snares by 15%. Regeneration will increase your health regeneration rate by 10% and allow 10% of your health regeneration to take place during combat. While that may not seem useful at first it can save you in a pinch. Bow and Throwing Specialization will increase your ranged critical chance, be it with a bow or a throwing weapon. Blood Elf - Arcane Torrent is the highlight here. Using it will silence every foe within an 8-yard radius and will also restore 15 energy. Magic Resistance will also decrease the chance that any spell will hit you by 2%. Κατηγορία:Rogues Κατηγορία:Twinking guides Κατηγορία:Twinks